It has been proposed in the past to provide, as a mounting arrangement for one or more such anodes, an elongate sleeve or collar-like structure adapted to be clamped in a close-fitting manner about the pile, the anodes, of elongate form being accommodated in recesses in such mounting collar so as to extend substantially parallel to the pile axis when mounted thereon. The mounting collar is constructed of electrically insulating material to constitute a shield providing the required insulation of the anode, or anodes from the adjacent pile metal both electrically and electrolytically to avoid an electrical short circuit, and over-protection which can result in an electrolyte "short circuit" current.
It is necessary or at least desirable with such a close-fitting insulating shield to provide for the flow of protective current to the pile surface beneath the shield to ensure that this part of the pile is protected. It is furthermore desirable to provide a shield which can be mounted on piles, legs or other elongate members of circular section, but which is of such construction as to avoid the requirement for manufacture to a precise dimensional specification determined by the diameter of the member.